


The Hero's Time Lapse

by carmillastea



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, obviously non-canon ending, written before ensemble square becomes a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmillastea/pseuds/carmillastea
Summary: On one fateful day, two kids made a promise to each other inside a familiar white room. A promise to be a hero.





	The Hero's Time Lapse

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains mention/small parts of Crossroad, Meteor Impact, and Saga event stories. Be aware of possible spoilers.
> 
> Edited: 27/02/20

"Does it hurt?" The little boy next to him asked, his teary brown eyes met his blue ones. Eichi instinctively gripped his wrist a bit too harshly. He still looked away when he shook his head. "It doesn't," Eichi told the other kid, maybe if he voiced it out he won't get caught on his lie.

"Eichi is such a bad liar. It hurts when the doctor did it for me," the other said as he reached for Eichi's hands. Their hands used to share similar colors, pale and sickly. However, lately, that color only remains on Eichi's hands and by the way, the doctors phrase it, it will be the only color ever grace Eichi's being. The now healthy-looking hands are caressing his soothingly. "Say Eichi, if we were to become the heroes like the ones play on TV, will it never hurt anymore?"

He knows the answer. Everything’s on TV is a lie, fabricated, planned. None of them are worth taking seriously, not when realization and truth are right in front of them the entire time. He wanted to tell his friend that, but seeing a sad look on the brunette’s usually cheerful face only makes it more painful. Thus he smiled, the same smile those idols do. “I don’t know about me, but if it’s you nothing’s impossible, Chiaki.”

A particular breeze swept through the curtains near the opened windows and the sun rays filled the bleak white room. From where he sits next to Chiaki on top of his hospital bed, the light creates a halo around the brunette's head. The boy himself is smiling brightly at him, some traces of tears remain on his face but maybe that what makes a painfully honest boy like Chiaki more beautiful.

Their shared bliss shattered as the door opened and stood there another faceless nurse. “There you are Morisawa-kun, your parents are waiting to take you home.”

Both boys shared a look, the dread of separation clear in their eyes. Chiaki’s hands hesitantly left their hold on him. It downs to him without Chiaki he would be completely alone here. The only sliver of happiness for him is taken away with his friend’s discharge. Eichi wanted to be selfish, _stay here _he thought, even if that means high fevers and momentary blackouts are still part of Chiaki's life.

Out of desperation, Eichi jumped out from his bed, his hand tried to reach Chiaki's. He tripped when his fingers took a hold on the other boy's sleeve, bringing both of them down to the floor. Despite their fall Eichi still won't let go of Chiaki, not even when the nurse started approaching them.

“Don’t go,” he said when Chiaki said his name. “If you go then I--” _I will be here alone, trapped here without anyone else. Please, please, please, I beg of you. It’s too cold here without you, so…_

“Why are you crying Eichi? Did, did it hurt?” Chiaki asked him, looking distressed. Eichi’s hand touched his cheek and yes, tears streamed down from his eyes. Part of him is mortified because he let his emotions get ahold of him. He’s a child but he’s also a Tenshouin, he shouldn’t be read like an open book. Let alone if the other person is a mere child. And yet there is realization inside of him.

“Yes,” he said. “Yes, it hurts Chiaki, very much so.”

Suddenly he’s full of the brunette boy as Chiaki hugged him tightly. Eichi is smaller than Chiaki so he’s wrapped all around, but this is the warmest moment he ever felt. "It hurts for me too, Eichi… When I'm a hero I will make sure you're healthy enough so we can play like other kids do!" Chiaki said with such a child's innocence, where everything is still seen with rose-colored lenses.

Eichi laughed softly. “Then I’ll be a hero as well, so then you can stay healthy all the time and never get sick again. I want to play together with Chiaki too… Being alone is hard after all.”

Chiaki smiled at him and showed him his pinky finger. “Then it’s a promise, right Eichi?”

He intertwined Chiaki’s finger with his, a warm feeling spreads inside his chest. “Promise.”

Those words and that moment was everything that is left after Chiaki's departure from the hospital. Day after day, weeks turn into months to seasons and years had passed. Chiaki never return to take him out from the white room Eichi started to call home. The nurses played along with him, promising that his childhood friend would come back to him just so he would be happier when his parents ever visited him. They tried to be secretive about it, but alas they gossiped too much.

Chiaki moved away, now healthier than ever the brunette won’t be needed to stay at the hospital. There is anger, the feeling of being betrayed and sadness. His source of warmth is no longer his and his only. Chiaki now belongs with the other kids he saw when he drives past a park, running, laughing and playing with their friends without a death count ticking on top of their heads.

His friend no longer stands next to him, struggling and fighting with their ailments. Now he's over there together with the other kids that are graced by the blue sky and rays of the sun.

\-----

Yumenosaki Academy is like a nightmare within a dream. Together with his best friend, Keito, Eichi seeks for a revolution. The way the school operates disgusts him. These supposedly 'idols' are nothing more than leeches. There is nothing to idolize about them by the way they act. Not only do they drag their feet on their lessons and performances but some are bringing troubles outside the school grounds, making the entirety of the academy suffer by the low opinions townsfolk started to share.

It's a surprise when he saw a familiar tuff of brown hair and bright eyes, although maybe it's duller than he remembered. It's Chiaki, his memory supplied. But, instead of the cheerful albeit a bit of crybaby that Chiaki is, the teenager in front of him was being pushed around by the rest of the Ryuseitai B Team. Listening to their whims and struggling to keep the already tainted reputation of the unit from getting worse. The teary-eyed yet rightful kid is no longer there it seems. An ugly part of Eichi is delighted, serves him right for leaving Eichi behind.

Whilst he ignored Chiaki's existence mostly, Eichi's life goes on… somewhat. Between school and constant hospital visits Eichi's reminded over and over again how while the wheel of fate keeps turning for everyone else, the one that his, is stuck. Stuck in that white room of his and the same things that have been part of his life since he was a child. Just like an NPC in a video game: repeating the same words, giving the same quests and stay in the same location. For Eichi confined on his bed in the hospital room, so secluded even the hero forgets about him it's a very dreadful thing.

“Are you hurt?” Chiaki asked, his breathing uneven, nervous with their current ‘predicament’. Eichi of course currently is furthest of being okay. His bindings dug into his skin and the live house’s floor is so cold it seems a fever starts building inside of him, he starts to sweat profusely and speaking is turning into a difficult task. “Of course you are,” the bespectacled boy answered it himself, recognizing the signs of someone on the verge of blacking out.

_What are you doing? _Eichi wanted to say. He, no, _they_ are in the middle of their plan. A scheme to move forward their revolution of Yumenosaki Academy. Why is Chiaki here? This ugly scene is unbefitting of someone like Chiaki. He is supposed to be outside there bathed with sunlight instead of some dingy dark place such as an underground live house. Eichi wanted to stop Chiaki who is starting to approach those paid thugs but his words stuck in his throat. Too many things to be said, to be asked, while he’s also forcing a restrain from inquiring Chiaki’s unfulfilled promise to him.

The brunette walked towards him and crouched. Chiaki started unbinding Eichi to his surprise. Chiaki rubbed the reddened part of his wrists where it was tied together moments ago. "You should go now, I think some people in blacks are worried about you outside."

“Why--”

“You look so pale, maybe you should check yourself to hospital, yeah?” Chiaki’s hand reached his forehead, trying to feel his temperature. “I’ll entertain these people while you slip away,” his words didn’t give any room to argue. Besides Chiaki had a point, his condition keeps deteriorating with the way he was lying on the ground for hours waiting for Keito to get him.

And so when Chiaki’s singing voice started to fill the room Eichi made his escape. He got admitted to the hospital for a week after that stunt of his.

On one morning Keito sent him a message, it said something about someone's looking for him and an apology for he had given out the name of the hospital Eichi's currently staying to the person. Well, it doesn't matter for Eichi. Sometimes people from the company would still bother him even if he's under a worse condition, a visit from a fellow student won't hurt.

Nearing afternoon the hospital room’s door was knocked and slid open. “Sorry for the intrusion, is this Tenshouin Eichi’s room?” A somehow familiar voice said, maybe their recent encounter made him remember it easily, but Chiaki’s voice albeit a bit on the loud side is always quite pleasant to hear.

"As you can see written on the door's plate, yes it is," Eichi answered with a smile on his face. "To be visited by a classmate, I'm quite happy. Chiaki, was it?" he said despite clearly knowing who Chiaki is.

The brunette smiled, a bit shyly. “Ah, if so then I’m happy too, Tenshouin. I’m just worried since yesterday, I couldn’t sleep.”

Ah… to be called by his last name despite the other's insistent in using their first names years ago. Is perhaps Chiaki hasn't realized about the connection between them? The feeling of being forgotten bubbled once more inside his chest. "It seems you have something with you?" Eichi gestured the fruit basket and an envelope Chiaki's carrying.

Chiaki put down the fruit basket on the dining table as he approached Eichi to hand over the envelope. “Your friend Hasumi wanted to give you that, it’s some notes you missed he said. Hasumi couldn’t come to deliver them himself today, something about the student council president and their unit.” The brunette informed with an innocent smile, unknowingly share an information Keito deliberately omit in their conversation not so long ago.

Eichi laughed. "Ah is that so? Keito spends so much time with them I'm starting to get jealous…" Keito is his childhood friend and probably Eichi's only friend especially that is now clear he is merely a speck of forgotten memory for Chiaki. But to share Keito with the likes of Rei makes Eichi want to vomit. However, he keeps smiling an easy smile at Chiaki lest he'll scare the other away. "But, I guess that kind of dedication is needed to be part of a unit, right? Chiaki is also part of one, Ryuseitai is it?"

“I’m just part of the B Team though…”

Eichi put a hand under his chin. “Oh, is that a displeasure in your voice?”

Chiaki visibly flustered and shook his head. "It's not like that!" he half-shouted before regaining his composure. Yelling inside of a hospital is prohibited after all. "I believe we can improve ourselves and get promoted into the main team…"

“But?”

"But with Ryuseitai now… I feel like it's almost impossible. A lot of them have bigger talents and a wider range of opportunities than me and yet… I can't do anything if it's me I honestly think nothing would ever change." Chiaki looked down, frustration is clearly on his face. Perhaps for someone so kind like Chiaki is, the bad deeds of his fellow unit mates hurt him more than to any other people.

Eichi hummed, a smile still adorned his face. “I see. The bad words about Ryuseitai already voiced by a lot of people even by others outside of the school after all.” He touched the surface of Keito’s envelope. “Say if there’s a chance a hero would come and save you, would you like that Chiaki?”

At his words, Chiaki looked up a smile on his face, hopeful just like a child's. "I would love to see that. Someone's strong enough to do the impossible… It's like a dream come true you know?" Chiaki excitedly said before realizing he's been dominating their conversation and apologized immediately.

"I'm sorry Tenshouin, I didn't mean to dump my problems on you! I mean you're the one who's sick here, I should be the one that's comforting you." The brunette said despite Eichi didn't mind such conversation, it's kind of refreshing for not talking about his sickness and whatnot. "Tenshouin do you want to ask anything about school? I'm not as smart as Hasumi is, but I can still help you if you want."

Thus their conversation moved to normal pleasantries. Chiaki while not textbook studious person is still an honor student so Eichi still got some nice pointers for the general studies he tends to miss. After an hour Chiaki had to leave, his face looks brighten more than the time he first arrived. His unit's problematic behavior must be burdened him a lot more than meets the eye.

Eichi opened the envelope he was given. They are of course as Chiaki had told him school notes. However, between them are pages, unlike the others. The plan for Yumenosaki's reformation he and Keito discussed beforehand. With this their plan is solidified, excitement surge inside of him he didn't even realize his chuckles started to echo in the white room of his.

The day will come where he’ll rise to be the protagonist. He no longer will be a sick NPC that gives cure retrieval quest, he’ll be the one getting them himself. And when the day comes he’ll too be one with the children under the son, no, he’ll shine even brighter than them. When that day comes, Chiaki and _everyone_ else will look up to him with admiration in their eyes and remember his name, for he’ll be their hero.

\---

The next time they met each other face to face properly it’s when he already somewhat comfortably sits on the throne of Yumenosaki Academy. The student council, no, the entire school is under his control. He finally reached the finish line of their revolution. Reformation has been made, there are sacrifices but it was kept to the minimum and the weeds are rooted out so the flowers may bloom beautifully.

In that chaotic part of the years' units changed, died, revived and birthed. One of the units he kept a close eye is Ryuseitai, a home for only two members despite previously needed a B Team to fits all of their members. The war caused the unit to fall apart which in hindsight, a good thing. Most of the members are just villains wearing heroes' capes anyways.

Recently Keito informed him of Kuro’s involvement with them and it’s quite hilarious to think about. It’s like they deliberately took care of one of the remaining veteran units, their victims to put it bluntly just so they’re on the moral high ground. So they can proudly say whatever they had done was for the greater good. Isn’t it what makes it different between a hero and a villain?

In a sense, he's a hero who had resorted to violence so the world--the academy they live at could be a better place. If so, what is there to glorified about heroes in the first place? They are no different than mere killers with acceptable motives to back up their heinous acts.

“What about the proposal? Not so bad right, Chiaki?”

Chiaki nodded his head, a smile on his face. The glasses still sat on top of his nose, however, it's clear as day that he's happier now. The smile is no longer half baked effort of trying to emulate the heroes Chiaki still likes until this day. "Yes, this job is perfect for Ryuseitai, thank you Tenshouin!"

Even after their numerous encounter now that Chiaki is a unit leader doesn’t tip off the other about their past relationship within that white room. Well, at least Eichi tried by keeps him calling Chiaki by his name despite the lack of obvious closeness between them.

Eichi stirred his tea and drink it alongside his medicine. The stress of his work, his sins started to eat away part of himself. Maybe this act of revolution speeds up the ticking bomb inside of his chest. Keito might have to prepare his funeral faster than he thought.

"Tenshouin…" a hesitant voice called. Ah, it seems Chiaki hasn't left the room. Currently, Keito is out doing his tasks of maintaining orders around the school grounds, making sure no B1 events take hold behind their backs. That the unruly parts of Yumenosaki Academy is no longer present in his kingdom, all clean and pristine. So, there are only him and Chiaki here currently in the student council room.

He covered his mouth with the back of his hand. “You’re still here, Chiaki? I apologize for making you see such sight.”

Instead of answering the Emperor’s question, Chiaki gave him one. “Does it still hurt?”

Eichi's hold on the teacup staggered a bit. He put it down with a small clack, thankfully none of the content spill out. He schooled his expression and his unwavering smile is still plastered on his face. "You remembered," he said, his tone is accusing. "If you finally _decided_ to 'remember', you know the answer to that." _You know that I’m dying._

Chiaki visibly flinched and looked down, averting Eichi's gaze. "Only recently," he admitted with a soft voice as if talking to Eichi means he had to walk on eggshells. As if offending him in the slightest would ignite a wrath within Eichi. That sentiment perhaps a sign all of his efforts are paid for, everyone in this entire place has fear of him, control is easier to achieve. But, seeing someone he never thought of ever hurting feels scared of him brings an ache to his heart.

“Then may I give you the same question, Chiaki?” Eichi stirred his tea slowly. “Did it hurt?” _Did it hurt when one of your close friends pushed into isolation? Did it hurt to see someone you idolize just leave you in shambles? Did it hurt when you put yourself as a shield for someone else, even though it had nothing to do with you in the first place? Did it hurt when you realize _I _was the one behind it all?_

_Did it hurt when you realize your justice meant nothing in the face of truth and reality? That neither you nor I could become our own protagonist, to be the world's hero._

The teenager in front of him looked hesitant. His mouth opened and closed multiple times as if unable to find the right words. Eichi simply continues to stir his tea, sometimes his spoon would hit the ceramic cup, a soft reminder that time’s ticking on them. Their stalemate stopped with a knock and a gentle otherworldly voice.

“Chiaki, are you done with _him _yet?” The part of the Five, no, _Three_ Oddballs' voice sounded concerned. Of course, Kanata would be worried, his best friend is now in the same room as the person who's masterminded his execution, even if it was Keito who swings down the blade.

Chiaki seems to find a bit of strength after hearing Kanata's voice. After shouting back that he's almost done the brunette turned his face to finally see directly into his eyes. "Yes, it did hurt me just a little," he said with a sad smile. _Not as much as you did to others _went unsaid.

A serious yet solemn face unlike the usual his cheery look painted on the brunette’s face, he almost looks like he’s worried for Eichi’s sake. His brown eyes bore down Eichi’s blue ones. “Did it hurt for you too?”

At the words, Eichi laughed, voice like angels. In his mind flashed images of things that had gone wrong in his struggle of power. None of them is as clear as the rage of a demon bearing him with a curse and a distant look of one his closest people when he realized how messed up Eichi truly is. A person who thinks everyone is playing the same game as him, where everything is out of the calculation and that everyone was made with the same cold blood as his.

Tenshouin, _angel_… a cherubic being that has no problem whatsoever as they deliver God's wrath to humanity with a blinding smile.

Eichi took a sip of his tea. “To be honest, I’ve grown numb to it." Numb is such a broad term to describe the ever raging emotions inside his chest every single day. Putting down his cup back to his desk he gave Chiaki his plastic idol smile that Eichi’s perfected for years.

“Thank you for your hard work Chiaki. I’ll see you soon, good luck with that unit of yours.”

\---

Seasons passed and his last year of high school feels like a new year celebration. The night is filled with the colorful booming sound of firecrackers, constant brightness, fleeting memorable surge of emotions coming in uneven intervals. Trickstar, DDD, SS and every event in between. The days he spent with _fine _was one in a lifetime experience. If only all four of them, him, Wataru, Tori, and Yuzuru had been together from the start, how beautiful that life would be.

However, he knows lamenting about that possibility wouldn't change anything. Besides Yumenosaki wouldn't be able to offer much on his first two years studying here. To make sure such a condition never befall this place, Eichi has been smoothing things over, not only towards the school faculty but also to the idol industry in general.

He’s the type of person who teeters on the line of overworking himself to death to the point he didn’t even realize his vision went dark.

When Eichi came to he felt somethings are tickling his face. Opening his bleary eyes, he's greeted with brown hair and a warm body. It took him a full minute to regain his consciousness.

“Chiaki?”

"Ah you're awake, thank goodness…" said Chiaki, peering over his shoulder to take a peek at Eichi's pale face. The leader of Ryuseitai currently gives him a piggyback. In normal circumstances he would protest this kind of position, however, his body feels heavy and being carried by his classmate doesn't feel so bad. Even if they looked quite awkward as in high school Eichi managed to somehow outgrow Chiaki.

"You passed out inside the student council room. Everyone is busy preparing for the Dream Festival, so most students are preparing at the venue now. Please hold on for a while, we're near the school infirmary."

“I see…” That means if Chiaki wasn’t there to find him, Eichi would still be passed out alone in the student council room. And the fastest people would find him is if his fellow student council members had to return to school this afternoon or his bodyguards were tipped off with his absence. It’s between an hour or an entire night, definitely not an ideal situation to have with his already frail condition.

“Thank you, Chiaki.” Eichi poked his classmate’s cheek.

Chiaki’s body shook in laughter. “What is a hero that does not help people in need? Besides you’re a friend Tenshouin, I’ll be there to help you anytime you need!”

“A friend huh? I wonder when are we one?” Eichi mused quietly yet of course because of their proximity Chiaki can hear it just fine. “I did find out that you’ve been telling little Tori about our past relationship.”

“P-past relationship?!” Chiaki stammered as his step halted midway in shock. His neck, which where Eichi put his arms around turned warmer. “Ah, _that_… Sorry! Should I ask for your permission first? Himemiya looked so worried about you, I couldn’t say no to him.”

Eichi chuckled. Of course, his cute little Tori's charm would be irresistible, especially to someone like Chiaki who always dotes on other people younger than him. However, it is a blunder on his part not to realize Tori had been catching up on him, getting sharper and even got into his blind spot.

But to think that Chiaki readily admitted to their past so easily, and here he thought Chiaki likes to be viewed in a good light by their underclassmen. A hero shouldn't share his involvement with a villain such as Eichi. They are classmates and, indeed, Eichi always think of Chiaki as one of the very few people he could interact with without being given a death threat, but he always thought after last year that was the extent of their relationship, nothing more and nothing less.

“Hmmm… I always wanted to look my best in front of Tori though. Maybe I should start telling those three kids about that one time you climbed a curtain because you don’t want to take your shot?” Eichi teased.

At his words Chiaki flailed. “Ah! Please anything but that Tenshouin!” Chiaki whined. “It’s already bad enough that they figured out I’m bad with scary horror stuff. I feel like Takamine’s purposely spook me out whenever Ryuseitai have night practices…”

"Hahaha… I'm sorry Chiaki, it was merely a jest." Eichi paused as he looks sideways. The sun starts to set, its orange light shines through the windows. "For the things I did to you and your friends, your mistake is amount next to nothing. It's only right for me to at least overlook it. Besides arguing with you would only tire me out…"

Chiaki went silent after his words, but he can feel the increased heartbeat on his chest. A feeling of deja vu struck him. It’s the same thing Chiaki did back then in the student council room almost a year ago. Unable to say the words he wanted to say, no courage to face the truth in front of him. It’s like Chiaki’s holding a serrated knife in his hand but couldn’t make the killing blow, simply leaving him bleeding out slowly. 

Eichi didn't know was it out of kindness or cruelty, either way, the ache inside his heart makes its presence known.

“Ahahaha! If it wasn’t for the fact that I'm carrying you on my back I’d hug you Tenshouin!” Chiaki’s voice filled the empty hallway. Is that perhaps a deflection? As there is none of Kanata’s or his comrades’ presence between them right now the brunette couldn’t let his true desires voiced. Eichi couldn’t decide whether this option is better or worse than Chiaki decapitating him directly with his words.

However, if that was the way Chiaki’s willing to play then Eichi should at least entertain him. Chiaki is unlike the likes of Rei who is as much as a schemer as Eichi is. So pulling more mind games would probably backfire more, tiring him when Chiaki just won’t get _it_.

Thus Eichi tightened his arms around Chiaki. “Hmm… I could just hug you from behind, it shouldn’t be too different, right?” Eichi teasingly said.

"W-what are you saying T-Tenshouin?! Of course, it's completely different! R-right?" Chiaki's face went red and started squirming while trying to maintain his and therefore Eichi's balance. An embarrassed Chiaki is always so fun to play with, no matter when is. Eichi's just enjoying the part that remains between them after their separation.

They were so busy among themselves, they didn't realize a third figure's approaching them.

Sagami Jin looks at the two with a raised eyebrow, his hand on the school infirmary door's handle. He saw his students one carrying the other and honestly it looks like they could just topple on top of the other at any second. "What are you two doing?" The two boys' eyes are now on him.

“Ah, Sagami-sensei, good timing! Tenshouin just passed out, so I’m taking him to the infirmary!” Chiaki explained. “I know it’s almost overtime hours but can you let us in for a bit? At least until Tenshouin get picked up?”

“Of course I’d let you. Honestly, kids shouldn’t overwork themselves, you all are still growing,” the teacher chastised as he unlocked the infirmary’s door again. “You too Morisawa, take a small breather at least. Seeing a sick kid carrying an even sicker kid couldn’t be good for my heart.”

Both him and Chiaki entered the room and after the brunette convinced the teacher that he’d take care of things, Sagami-sensei went to the faculty office to inform Eichi’s family or rather his paid guardians after entrusting Chiaki with the spare key. They are currently lying on top of the beds, looking up at the white ceiling. Everything’s so similar and it isn’t even subtle.

“Takes you back, huh?” Chiaki voiced his thoughts mirroring his. “I remembered we tried to put glow in the dark stickers because it looks so empty!”

Eichi laughs. "Silly Chiaki, of course, they wouldn't let us. Hospital rooms are made with strict regulations after all."

“Hahahaha! But, we were kids back then!”

"Yes, we were…"

The silence stretched for a moment before Chiaki speaks up once more. “I… I remembered my promise to you Tenshouin. I’m sorry I couldn’t carry on with it. I should’ve been there with you, it must’ve been painful to be there alone.”

Eichi turned his head sideways only to meet with sad brown eyes. _Don’t look at me with that expression, it hurts_. "Yes, it was. I apologize as well Chiaki. It isn't fair of what I made you went through. Trying to build a unit from ashes by only two of you must've been a difficult time for you as well."

Chiaki smiled at him. "Apology accepted Tenshouin, fighting and making up afterward are part of being friends after all! Although I still think you should properly apologize to Kanata and the others…"

He closed his eyes, yes, while he still had the chance at least before their graduation maybe he needs to put some closure to things. “Duly noted, Chiaki.”

His body's now on top of decently comfortable surface relaxed. Chiaki keeps on talking about some mundane, stress-free talk and Chiaki's indoor voice is nice to listen too, and by the time he realizes it, Eichi had been lulled to slumber.

The next time he opened his eyes again the sky already went dark and Chiaki’s face is close to his. “Chiaki…”

“I was informed that your bodyguards are on their way. Are you feeling better Eichi?” The brunette put his hand on Eichi’s forehead. “Hmm… at least your fever came down. Maybe this time they don’t have to take you to the hospital?”

Eichi slowly sits up. "What a wonderful thought indeed…" He peered at Chiaki. "You called me by my name, it's the first time for a long time. And, it's only when no one to hear it, isn't it quite cowardice of you?"

Chiaki only offered him a sad smile. "You're right, it's cowardice act unbecoming of a hero. I always call you a friend, but maybe there is still a fear of the unknown that I hold inside…" Chiaki let out a defeated laugh. "That's quite pathetic, right? A hero should be giving good examples after all else everything is meaningless…"

Perhaps it's their familiar surroundings but the look of the other's face, free of all the pretenses they hold. It dawns on Eichi that Chiaki knows about the reality of a hero. He knows about the disappointing reality the concept has, and yet despite that Chiaki still believes in them in his way. Listening to the brunette's words make Eichi want to tell Chiaki of his idiocy, because no matter how stupidly naïve the thought process is if the concept of a hero is a goal almost impossible to achieve, then the boy named Morisawa Chiaki is the one closest to it.

“Hahaha… despite your harsh words, do you really think of me like that? Thank you Eichi!” Ah… It seems without realizing it Eichi had voiced his thoughts. Chiaki smiled at him brightly, he looks pleased someone had recognized his efforts, even though honestly in Eichi’s opinion only a blind man couldn’t see the hero inside Chiaki.

The leader of Ryuseitai grinned. "Well then if you think so it's your turn, isn't it? I mean it's our promise after all! To fulfill that part is your responsibility, right?"

So it seems it's not only Eichi who remembers that particular promise they made to each other. However he's not a fool enough to undermine his sins, thus Eichi gave a forlorn look to the self-proclaimed friend of his. "I already did right? The War, that is my path of heroism… and ruination. A fall from grace if you may. My time is heavily constricted so perhaps my story had ended and I'm—Ouch! Chiaki, did you just flicked my forehead?"

Eichi rubbed his reddened temple while Chiaki looked perplexed as well. “I know I can’t believe that myself either, maybe I picked up something from Kiryuu? Or was it from Nagumo?”

“Either way you’re being unreasonable here Tenshouin Eichi!” Chiaki stared at him hard his hands rested on Eichi’s shoulders although restraining himself from exerting too much force. “You’re one of the brightest people I have met in my life and I even idolize you quite a bit.”

“You do realize what I have done, right? I’m no hero.”

“Of course I do, it’s not even past a year after.” Chiaki smiled sadly at Eichi whose face is in between anguish and confusion as if questioning Chiaki’s sanity. “Owning up your own mistakes, even I have a hard time doing just that, and yet you’re working hard to remedy them right? It’s admirable, not even I can do such a feat.”

A frown carved on the student council president’s face. “You think too highly of me. And have you been looking into me Chiaki? Rummaging through student council's documents are prohibited, you know?”

"I told you didn't I? Himemiya was worried about you. We've gotten close since Project Saga and you shut him down regarding last year's fiasco, of course, he's getting quite anxious. Besides Isara, even Hasumi has been voicing his concern as well although in typical Hasumi's fashion."

Eichi knows he holds back information on Tori, but almost every third-year students do. Keito, he has been part of Eichi's life, but perhaps a shadow is the one who knows its host the most. Meanwhile Mao… Eichi did feel like he owes a huge debt to the second year. After all, he had yanked the redhead's chain quite strongly with Trickstar's disbandment earlier in Spring. But to think that even him, who has the right to despise Eichi with all of his being and yet still holds concern on Eichi is… there is no merit in that, yet Eichi's glad. No, he's happy to know that.

“They did, huh? For someone like me…” Eichi’s words trailed off.

“You’re a hard worker Eichi but you tend to do the heavy lifting yourself, even a child can see that. Do your friends a favor and take care of yourself better, okay? You’re a smart person but can be quite _stubborn _when desperate. You’ve been like that since a child.” Chiaki continued to flash him that warm smile of his, truly a child blessed by the sun itself.

Eichi chuckled lowly. "If I need someone like you out of other people is the one telling me that, perhaps then maybe I am a fool. Thank you, Chiaki, for your concern." With that Eichi offered Chiaki a reassuring smile.

“Ugh… why even you thanked me it sounds like there’s an insult?”

"Hahaha… out of our classmates, Chiaki is the most fun to mess up with after all, only next to Keito~"

Chiaki let out a huge sigh. “Well at the very least you’re a lot more laid back now. But take it easy on Hasumi, okay? Teasing me is one thing, but Hasumi’s face looked so red I swear he’s about to blow up sometimes…”

“Hmm? No promises on that, but I’ll make sure to keep that in mind~.”

Despite looking unconvinced Chiaki lets go of his hold on Eichi. A sense of déjà vu struck him, he wanted Chiaki to stay but then again now he realized the brunette never truly left his side, no one is. When he looked at Chiaki, flashes faces of people, Keito, Wataru, Tori, Yuzuru, Hajime, Ritsu, Mao, and the people get to know rushes to him. Realization washes over him. Back then he was an NPC wishing for a cure to his sickness confined in his bed and wishing desperately to not be forgotten, that his existence is valid.

Once he's been an empty shell, next he wished to be a hero and yet darkness and insanity consumed him, turning him into the Emperor whose reign filled with terror. It's never been the glory of achievement that makes someone a protagonist in their own story, it was the connections they share with the people they hold dear in their hearts. That bond between them is what makes a human a person of his being. His clock is still somehow ticking. Until it finally decides to shut down, Eichi's journey hasn't ended yet.

Chiaki hands him something, he put it gently on top of Eichi’s cold palms. _Is it a bar of chocolate?_

"They said sweets give you an energy boost so eat it well. Get better Tenshouin! I'll inform your bodyguards about your condition, see you tomorrow. Just call me whenever you need any help, Eichi. We're friends after all." he said before leaving.

The door shut closed, Chiaki’s back is the last thing Eichi saw of him that day. As he examined his gift he found a piece of paper, a quickly made get well card it seems. His fingers smoothed over the paper’s surface. 

“What a cute drawing…” Eichi smiled at the small drawn mascot that looks like some masked hero. If he were to be a villain or an anti-hero it’s clear where the path of his character needs to go for now on, for his life is going into the third act.

A classic redemption arc, huh? He mused as he unwraps the chocolate bar. Even things like that have their limits, the reality is not fiction after all. While he's not wishing too much to receive forgiveness the least he could do is to compensate. It's undeniable that the urge to finish up the papers on top of his desk in the student room heightens. For he has to protect the people he grows to love and care, and perhaps even preparing a special 'repayment' gift for someone.

\---

Eichi should appreciate Keito's handwriting more. Despite his stick, to the mud attitude, Keito's writing is _almost _the same as his personality, neat and organized. Eichi also feels like he should appreciate his teachers more and even try to understand whenever they told him that they haven’t finished grading their tests.

He squinted his eyes trying to read the papers in front of him. This is like the twelfth paper he barely could even read. Should he make it mandatory for every test to make their writing readable else Eichi is welcome to cut their test scores? It seems way too harsh but adding his exhaustion to the mix it feels like motion sickness is coming to him every time he had to stare at the scribbles.

A knock on the wooden door broke his concentration. The school faculty's door is opened and stands there is Morisawa Chiaki with a huge smile, wearing a leather jacket on top of a simple red shirt. "Good afternoon Great Teacher Tenshouin! You're still working hard I see?"

Eichi smile and an airy laugh escaped his lips. "I'm just making sure your kids graduate with outstanding scores." He answered while his hands are starting to put away the papers back inside his file and tidy up his workspace. "Although I would appreciate it if the new Ryusei Red have better handwriting, he is making me progressively insane."

"Ahahaha! Nagumo is a genuine nice child, but he's also a clumsy mess you see?" Chiaki said as he walked next to Eichi. Chiaki shouldn't sound so proud of Tetora's migraine-inducing handwriting but they do say that parents tend to gloss over their children's mistakes after all. Besides Eichi sometimes had to refrain himself from adding an extra score to Tori and Hajime's tests as well. If he calls out Chiaki, it will be just the pot calling the kettle black.

Eichi pushed back his chair and rotated it so he can see Chiaki face to face. “How unusual of you to come pick me up unprompted. And here I thought you’d be too busy after getting that hero role you wanted since forever.”

“Well, if I tell you someone owes me a favor so I asked him to find me a loophole today, would you believe me?” Chiaki said, leaning over Eichi a bit.

"To think that I'll see the day Chiaki plays the roundabout way to get what he wants. Maybe you took your sixth-ranger role from last year too seriously? Frankly, I'm worried." A teasing smile painted on Eichi's face.

Chiaki scowled at his words. “You definitely find this amusing, Eichi! It’s not like I changed my principal, but being an adult is very… _difficult_.”

"I see you learned Chiaki. Kindness is your virtue, yes, but naivety will only lead bad people to you. A solid B from me."

“Can’t you give me at least an A-? Are you this harsh to your students?” Chiaki pouted. “No wonder my kids are so scared of your lessons.”

Eichi smiled. When he graduated he's quick to realize that his body is unsuitable for a full-time idol work. At least when he's a student there is a law that helped him scheduled his performances and idol works so he can monitor his health properly. But, the world as he knows it isn't so kind. The idol industry is harsh and demands full commitment. Days of no rest even when one's suffered an injury, that kind of condition could only spell out problems to his already frail health.

While his position as the head of Tenshouin Group certainly helps alleviate some hiccups in his career, this problem is not isolated. One day people would start ended up losing their shine and more people like Sagami Jin could emerge. Every Time he meets up with Chiaki, Wataru and especially Keito who formally joined an agency looking sleep-deprived and delirious in their exhaustion that fear clutches his heart tighter and more painful than any of his ailments.

What is the point of him building a bridge from his beloved Yumenosaki Academy if it only leads them to a slaughterhouse?

_“And a tragedy bound to repeat itself,” _a demon reminded him not too long ago, his eyes shadowed with dark circles prominently shown thanks to his already pale complexion.

_"Yet, if someone ever wishes to bring down that kind of carnage, that person perhaps can only be you… your highness."_

To receive such words Eichi couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t flattered at least a bit. Eichi could almost forgive Sakuma Rei for stealing his best friend, even if Keito would say otherwise. Something about them only sharing the same label but Eichi disagrees. Keito did end up spending time with the vampire more than with Eichi… how frustrating.

With that warning in mind, it's clear that putting himself on the frontline wouldn't be optimal. Besides being an idol and continuously assert the power of Tenshouin Group to his benefit couldn't be good for publication, someone would point a finger and call him a cheater somewhere along the way. That is why he needs an occupation influential enough yet neutral in a sense others won't see him profiting from it. Visibly that is.

“Then what did I, a mere high school teacher do to warrant the special attention from the up and rising idol actor?” Eichi said crossing his arms and a hand under his chin, eyes mischievous.

“Hmm? You’re still an idol too though?” Chiaki tilted his head in confusion. “More importantly you did remember our plan today, right?”

Eichi groaned as he slumped to his desk childishly. "Ugh, can I not go? Seeing Keito is one thing but if I could, I don't want to see my mother-in-law today…"

Chiaki laughed as he hit Eichi's back repeatedly. It's probably a gesture of comfort, but of course, the brunette's energy output is always somehow wonky at best. Too efficient perhaps. "C'mon, Sena is not my mother! He's even younger than me…"

“With how much he’s turning a Keito on me, he might as well be,” Eichi grumbled.

Chiaki crouched down, both of his hands rest on top of Eichi’s work desk while his face is looking up, his brown eyes captured Eichi’s blue ones. He knows that move, it’s something the brunette has been pulling off quite lately after realizing the hidden power it holds. Eichi will forever silently cursing Kaoru for teaching that technique to the usually innocent Chiaki.

"But Eichi, you promised…" Chiaki pouted while Eichi's feigning ignorance of the kicked puppy face that had dented his defenses for the last two years. It was an attempt, Eichi's losing but he's the better actor so Chiaki doesn't need to know that.

“Me, Kiryuu and Mikejima-san even manage to make Itsuki want to come along as well…” Chiaki gave him a particular strong downcast look. “Itsuki even swear on Mademoiselle he’ll keep his death threats to you to the absolute minimum…”

Eichi hummed as a smile formed on his face. "He did, huh?" Putting the remaining of the tests he needs to work on to his bag, Eichi then stood up. "Well, if Chiaki had gone out his way to pull Itsuki-kun from his studio then it would be rude of me to not attend, right?"

Brown eyes sparkled in happiness and Chiaki jumped and exclaim a loud ‘Yes!’. Eichi’s quickly reminded of the dogs his juniors have, fluffy and excitable, just like one Morisawa Chiaki.

After making sure all the documents are in the right cabinets and there's no misplace things, both of them exited the faculty room. From the windows, Eichi could see the sky has turned into a beautiful shade of orange. Since it's late most of the school staff had left earlier. Eichi's just used on working until it's late, a habit he picked since his days as the student council's president.

There's a silence between him and Chiaki. By no means it's unpleasant, Eichi could understand why the usually loud Chiaki turned quiet. Unlike Eichi who visits the school regularly, for the brunette, it might have been a while since he's here. Nostalgia must've hit him quite hard. Unfortunately, Ryuseitai is currently at the auditorium, doing their rehearsal for S1's preparation else those three exceptional boys would be running here to greet their beloved leader.

Speaking of boys running in the hallway there are three of them heading their. The boys’ ties are red though and Eichi could see a bit of disappointment in Chiaki’s eyes. Ever the doting parent, Eichi secretly smiled at the thought.

“Tenshouin Sensei!” They called for him and within seconds he’s surrounded by high school students.

“Sensei, thank you for your help! Our last live score improved!” One of them told Eichi with a huge smile on his face. His friend next to him tried to hold him down, telling him he’s crowding the teacher and express worry if anything happened to Eichi this late.

The more serious-looking one-handed a document to Eichi to look up. "Our score did improve, but we still lost. Facing groups like Akatsuki and Valkyrie is still a tough challenge."

Eichi hummed in acknowledgment. "They might not be the same as the ones I know in the past. However, their skills are at least on par with them from my observation." Eichi offered them a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, your growth level is still magnificent. For a unit made by first-years only gaining as much experience as possible is most important."

Three smiling face looked up to him. “If it’s not a trouble can we ask for more pointers?”

"Of course~" And thus in the school hallway, a short class is in session. Helping the students learn more about idol life is part of a teacher's duty after all. Perhaps because of his hobby of digging possible gems in the dirt this job oddly suits him well. A nice change of pace to his idol work and his work at Tenshouin Group.

Not long after the boys waved at him and walk their way back to their practice. Just like in his school years, the students stayed until night to do their rehearsals. Since his business is done, he and Chiaki continued their way outside school. They don't meet any more students on their way and finally reached where the front of the building where the shoe lockers lined up.

“You’ve been smiling wide for awhile Chiaki. Do you find something funny?”

Chiaki giggled as he scratched his cheek bashfully. “I really can’t hide anything from you!” he exclaimed. “It’s just the way you talk to your student is like watching a Hero Show~”

“Oh? I didn’t remember transforming into one though, wasn’t it one of the requirements of the genre?”

A hand ruffled his hair. “Hahaha, silly Eichi! Being a hero is never about you. It’s about the ones you save~” Chiaki told him as he continued walking through the door, the afternoon sun rays hit him immediately.

Meanwhile, Eichi's just standing there still under the shadow of the building, eyes widened and Chiaki's words replaying inside of his head like a broken record. "I never remember being anyone's hero. I'm the furthest of it." He blurted out without much thinking.

Chiaki turned around to face his confused look with the usual easy smile as if the brunette had known an answer Eichi couldn't come up with. Oh, how the tables had turned.

"Once you told me that heroes are just glorified, killers. So as long as the cause is just it's fair game, right?" Eichi's surprised that Chiaki even remembered that. He said that scathing remarks even mentioning he wanted to vomit and yet in Chiaki's fashion somehow manage to turn it into something positive it's kind of amazing by itself.

The brunette approached him, his face shadowed just like Eichi’s. “As crazy as it sounds for you, The War saved me, _you _saved me and multiple other people. And you keep saving me. Back then when the nurses scolded me when I messed up the Supernova proposal, Repayment Festival and especially your White Day gift! I still haven't figured out how to pay you back for that one!"

Chiaki’s hands reached his, hold them tight and bring them closer to each other. Their faces are so close Eichi could describe all of Chiaki’s features easily.

"You're now even helping the kids to grow even better and even the entire idol industry as well… What are you, a messiah? Honestly, I have always idolized you Eichi! I will repeat it again and again so that you won't look so sad every time!"

Chiaki started pulling Eichi along with the sun as their backdrop creating a halo around the brunette's head. They have done this right? When they were just a pair of sickly kids inside of a sterilized white room. But this time Chiaki's fingers intertwined with his with a soundless promise of never letting go. This time Chiaki's taking him along to be the children graced by the blue sky and rays of the sun, together to meet with their friends.

Eichi’s heart soared and resonated with happiness.

As they stepped into the sun the rays create a halo around Eichi’s blond hair, his blue eyes sparkle beautifully. Maybe this is what he should’ve done back then when they were kids, Chiaki thought. This time he will make it right, he promised that much to Eichi after all. Thus Chiaki mustered his brightest smile to the person he loved the most, so there will be no more tears to be shed.

“Thank you for coming to the rescue, My Hero!”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I wrote a fanfiction, so I'm not sure if I do the characters enough justice. But that aside, thank you so much for reading this story~! Have a good day~


End file.
